My True Identity
by MandyUzumaki1
Summary: Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfic.This is a little story i wrote of NaruHina. I had this idea in my head and i had to write it down. As you can tell from reading it, I m very bad at writing lol but I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

My True Identity

Chapter 1- Dilemma

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the quiet village of Konoha. The sunlight streamed through every window of every building, waking the sleeping villagers. One of those villagers was a 16 year old young man with golden blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

As the sun shined through his bedroom window, he slowly opened his eyes. He lazily sat up to stretch and yawn then got up to get dressed.

After, he ran outside and headed to Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite place to eat. On the way, he saw a girl with soft lavender eyes and long midnight colored hair walking down the street.

"Mornin' Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he approached the dark haired girl.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she said sweetly.

"What are you doing out so early?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just taking a morning walk for some fresh air," she said with a smile.

"Well then, wanna get some ramen with me?" he asked.

"S-sure," she replied blushing a bit.

"Ok then, let's go. I'm starving," he said, putting his hand over his growling stomach.

Hinata giggled then nodded and together they walked to Ichiraku.

Naruto and Hinata have grown to be really good friends. They talk all the time and they hang out a lot.

It all started when Hinata went out for a stroll in the village one day. As she turned a corner she saw Naruto walking down the street with a sad depressed look on his face.

Later that day, she went out to run an errand for her father and she spotted him sitting on a tall concrete pillar with his head down. She wondered what was wrong.

That night, she couldn't sleep so she went out for a midnight stroll around the quiet village. She walked on this road that overlooked the village. Then she stopped when she saw Naruto sitting on a bench under a lit lamp post with a melting Popsicle in his hand and tears streaming down his face. She was really worried about him and wanted to know what was wrong. So she tried her best to gather courage and then she slowly walked toward him.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said with a worried expression.

"Hinata?" Naruto said as he wiped away his tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk. Then I saw you looking r-really sad. What's wrong?" she asked sitting down beside me.

He stared at the ground in silence.

'I hope I didn't upset him,' Hinata thought as she looked away.

"Ero-sennin…," he began.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face him.

"Ero-sennin… is dead." He said still staring at the ground.

"W-What?" Hinata said in her quiet voice.

"He was killed by Pein… the leader of Akatsuki," he said.

Hinata stayed quiet, shocked by the news. Then she looked at him and said "I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."

"He taught me so much. He helped me to get stronger… and now he's gone," he said as his eyes welled up with tears. "I wanted… him to keep watching me. I wanted him to see me become Hokage."

There was a moment of silence.

"Naruto-kun…," Hinata began. "Jiraya-sama will always be watching you."

Naruto lifted his head and faced Hinata a bit surprised.

Hinata smiled. "Even at this moment, he's watching you from somewhere. He wouldn't want be happy to see you so sad. So be the same as always. Don't get too depressed."

Naruto looked down in silence.

'Oh no! I think I made it worse!' she thought as she looked down also.

Suddenly, Naruto quickly leaned towards Hinata, who was caught by surprise, and hugged her tightly. He stayed quiet a moment then smiled and said "Thank you… Hinata."

Hinata had a surprised expression on her face, but suddenly it vanished and was replaced with a sweet smile. Then she gently wrapped her arms around him and quietly said "You're welcome… Naruto-kun."

The next day, Naruto walked out of Ichiraku Ramen and caught sight of a familiar brunette with lavender eyes. He smiled and ran towards her.

"Hey Hinata," he said as he approached her.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun," she said with a smile.

"Um… Thank you so much for last night," he said. "It was nice talking to you."

"Y-You're welcome Naruto-kun," she said blushing a bit.

"Well, uh…," he began. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit and talk for awhile. I-If you want to." He blushed a bit.

"S-Sure, I-I'd love to," she said blushing a bit more.

"Great," he said with a smile.

Hinata giggled.

Ever since that day, Naruto and Hinata have grown to be good friends. They take walks together and talk. They confide in each other and hang out all the time.

"That was some good ramen," Hinata said as she walked out of Ichiraku's.

"As always," Naruto said as he followed behind her.

Hinata giggled but agreed.

"Hey wanna go for a walk Hinata?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, blushing a little.

"Ok then, let's go," he said.

Hinata nodded and followed beside him.

They walked around the village and talked about all kinds of things. They joked and laughed and they had a good time. As they walked around, the villagers turned and looked at Naruto with those hateful eyes and quietly whispered amongst themselves. Although they were quiet, Naruto could hear every word they said and he stopped in his tracks. He lowered his head and clenched his fists as the whispers in his head grew louder and louder. Hinata stopped and turned to see Naruto trembling with clenched fists. She looked around and saw the villagers staring at Naruto with hateful expressions spread across their faces. She turned to Naruto and began to worry as he continued trembling.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said as she lifted her hand and slowly moved it toward him.

Hearing his name, Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance.

"What?" he said confusingly.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Y-Yeah," he said trying to keep her from worrying. "Let's go somewhere quieter," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her.

"O-Ok," she said a bit confused.

He took her to a place that had a large lake and was surrounded by trees. They walked down to the end of the pier and sat down.

"A-Are you sure you're ok?" Hinata asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well it's just… in the village… I saw the way the villagers stared at you," she said with a serious expression.

"You did?" he said quietly as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Yeah. I –I don't know why they always look at you like that. I wish I knew why," she said lowering her head.

Naruto turned and saw Hinata looking sad and depressed.

'Should I tell her the truth…,' Naruto thought as he turned to look at his reflection again, 'About me? About the Kyuubi? She's my friend. She deserves to know. But how will she react? What will happen after? Will we still be friends? Maybe it would be best not to tell her.' He turned to look at Hinata again. 'But it hurts me to keep something like this from her.'

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said looking at him.

"Huh?" Naruto said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just got a lot of things on my mind, that's all," he said.

"Oh, ok," she said a bit relieved. Then she turned and looked out at the lake.

There was a moment of silence.

"I better go now," Hinata said standing up. "Otou-san wants me to run some errands for him."

"Ok," Naruto said with a small smile.

"See you tomorrow," she said. Then she gave a little wave and started walking away.

"Hinata!" he called before she went any further.

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Uh, meet me here at sunset. There's something important I want to talk to you about," he said.

"O-Ok," she said blushing a bit. Then she ran off.

Naruto watched as she ran off then he looked down and stared at his reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

My True Identity

Chapter 2- The fight, the nightmare, and the decision

A couple hours passed and the sun was setting.

'I wonder what Naruto-kun wants to talk about that's so important,' Hinata thought as she walked to the lake. 'Maybe… he finally realized how I feel about him!' She started to blush.

Finally, she arrived at the lake and saw that no one was there.

"Naruto-kun's not here yet. I'll just sit and wait for him," she said as she sat down at the end of the pier.

Meanwhile in another part of the village, Naruto was running down the streets in a hurry.

"Man, training made me lose track of time! I hope don't make Hinata wait long," he said as he turned a corner and took a shortcut through an alley. A group of guys saw Naruto and they followed him into the alley. As Naruto reached the other end of the alley, 2 guys approached him and blocked the exit.

"Well, if it isn't Demon Boy," a voice said.

Naruto turned around and saw a guy who was about 4 years older than him with short spiky hair.

"We heard you wanna be Hokage. That's never gonna happen," he said.

"Why do say that?" Naruto asked.

"Come on. Do you really believe that a demon like you could ever be Hokage?" the stranger asked.

Naruto stayed quiet.

"I don't. You're the reason the village is always in danger," the stranger said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"My name's Renji, and I'm here to get my revenge," he replied.

"Revenge? For what? I never did anything to you!" Naruto protested.

"Yes, you have. That demon inside you killed my parents," Renji replied.

Naruto looked at him a bit surprised.

"16 years ago when the Kyuubi went on a rampage, my parents and many other brave ninjas went to protect the village. Many of those ninjas were killed… including my parents," Renji explained. His eyes began to well up with tears. "Because of you my parents are dead!" Tears started streaming down his face.

Naruto looked at him and then lowered his head sadly. Renji wiped away tears and then he looked at Naruto.

"Now I'm going to avenge the death of my parents," he said.

There was a moment of silence. "Fine," Naruto said without looking up.

Renji and his friends looked at Naruto confused and surprised at the same time.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at him.

"Go ahead and get your revenge. If punching me and beating me up makes you feel any better… then do it," Naruto said with a serious expression. "I promise I won't fight back.

Renji looked at Naruto surprised. His eyes started welling with tears again. Then he walked up to Naruto and punched him. As promised, Naruto didn't fight back as Renji punched him continuously.

'Man, I didn't know he had this much anger,' Renji's friends thought as they watched.

Renji continued punching Naruto, so hard that Renji's knuckles began to bleed.

"Come on man! He's had enough, you're going to kill him!" the first friend said as he finally pulled Renji away.

"Yeah man. Let's go before we get caught," the second friend said grabbing Renji and pulling him.

Renji stared at Naruto who was lying on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth, nose, and from the small cut on his head and bruises all over his face.

"You should just leave the village Demon Boy. That way we could finally be safe," Renji said before he and his friends left.

A couple minutes after the guys left, Naruto slowly got up and leaned against the wall for support.

"Naruto?" a voice said.

Naruto slowly turned his head and saw Sakura standing in the alleyway.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said panting.

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Sakura gasped with surprise as she ran up to him and put her right hand on his shoulder and left hand on his cheek. "What happen?" she asked with a look of worry.

"I got into a fight," he replied.

"Oh Naruto. Come on, sit down. I'll heal you," she said helping him to sit down.

As Sakura began to heal him with her medical ninjutsu, a special ability she learned from Tsunade, the Hokage, Naruto looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark.

'Hinata…,' he remembered.

Meanwhile, Hinata was still sitting at the end of the pier waiting for Naruto to come.

'I better go home now. Naruto-kun's not coming,' she thought sadly as she stood up and went home.

"Naruto, why did you have to get into a fight?" Sakura asked as she continued healing him. "Can't you act more mature?"

Naruto had his head down and didn't say a word.

When she didn't get a response from him, she looked at him confused.

'What's wrong with him?' she thought.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly.

Sakura looked at him, a bit surprised at his response. Then she continued to heal him.

"There, all done. Now go home and get some rest ok," she said as she helped him up.

"Thank you… Sakura-chan," Naruto said with his head down. Then he stood up and walked out.

Sakura watched with a sad expression as Naruto left.

In another part of the village, Hinata was lying in bed unable to sleep because she couldn't help but worry about Naruto.

'I wonder what happened to him," she thought. 'It's not like him to not show up. Hopefully I'll see him tomorrow and find out why he didn't show.' Then before she knew it, she fell asleep.

During that time, Naruto was walking home. When he arrived, he laid down and could still hear Renji's voice in his head. 'You killed my parents! Demon Boy!' It continued until finally he fell asleep. As he slept he began to dream which quickly turned into a nightmare.

In his nightmare, Naruto was all alone in a dark place.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" he called out as he walked around.

Then he heard whispers and turned around to see villagers whispering amongst themselves and staring at him with the same hateful eyes that he's known all his life. Then he heard more whispers behind him and turned to see more villagers whispering and staring at him. Then he looked around and saw more and more villagers appear doing the same thing. He felt trapped and hated being stared at with those eyes so he ran through the crowd to escape. He ran past the villagers trying to get out when all of a sudden he stopped. He stared at a familiar face that stood in front of him. It was Renji.

"You killed my parents Demon Boy, he said, his voice echoing.

"No, I didn't," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Yes, you did. Because of you my parents are dead!" he yelled with tears running down his face.

Those words echoed through Naruto's mind.

"You're a murderer!" Renji screamed.

"Murderer, murderer, murderer," the villagers chanted.

"No…," Naruto said quietly as he dropped to his knees. "No. I-I didn't kill them!" he screamed.

"Yes we did, Naruto," said a deep growly voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to be face to face with the Kyuubi.

"Get away from me!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you afraid of?" the Kyuubi asked.

"Shut up! I don't need your power at all ever again!" Naruto yelled.

The Kyuubi laughed. "You know very well that you can't do anything for yourself," he said. "You're weak. You can't even defeat that Uchiha."

Naruto stayed quiet.

The Kyuubi gave a sinister grin then said, "Now let's show everyone our true power."

Naruto looked down and watched in terror as the Kyuubi's bubbly red chakra began to cover his entire body.

"No…!" Naruto said in a trembly voice.

After the chakra covered his body, the tails quickly began to form.

"N-No!" Naruto struggled to say as the fourth tail formed and he began to lose control of himself. Then he transformed into the mini version of the Kyuubi and let out a loud roar.

All of a sudden, Naruto woke up with fear that had broken his promise to never use the Kyuubi's power ever again.

When he realized it was all just a dream, he let out a sigh of relief. Then he got out of bed and walked out on his balcony to get some fresh air. It was about 3 in the morning so it was nice and cool outside. As he stood there he thought about his dream which made him shudder with fear. Then he looked out at the village as the voices from his dream played in his mind.

'You know very well you can't do anything for yourself. You're weak. You can't even defeat that Uchiha,' said the Kyuubi.

'Maybe he's right. Maybe I am weak,' Naruto thought. 'I mean, I can't even bring Sasuke back.'

The voices in his head continued to play.

'Now, let's show everyone our true power,' the Kyuubi said.

'No!' Naruto screamed.

Naruto gasped as he snapped back to reality. Then he calmed down and looked back out at the village. The voices continued.

'You should just leave the village Demon Boy. That way we could finally be safe,' Renji said.

Naruto looked down and clenched his stomach which is where the seal is that imprisons the Demon Kyuubi. Then he looked up with a determined look and headed back inside. He grabbed a backpack and started packing some of his belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

My True Identity

Chapter 3- A broken heart and a promise

Early the next morning, Hinata woke up, got dressed, and went out to find Naruto.

First, she went to Ichiraku hoping he was there, but he wasn't. Then she looked for him at all his favorite hang out spots, but he wasn't there either. So, she walked around the village hoping to find him.

As Hinata was walking down the street, Sakura spotted her.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out as she ran toward her.

"Hello Sakura-san," Hinata said as she turned around.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura asked.

"No, I was just looking for him. Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I went to his house to check on him, but he wasn't home," she said a bit worried.

"To check on him? What do you mean?" Hinata asked confusingly.

"Yesterday he got into a fight," Sakura replied.

"A fight?" Hinata asked a bit worried. 'So that's why he didn't show up yesterday,' she thought.

"Yeah, I found him in the alley badly beaten," Sakura continued. "I healed him and sent him home, but the weird thing is that he didn't seem like himself. He seemed really depressed."

"Depressed?" Hinata asked getting more worried.

"Yeah, I was really worried about him so I went to his house to see how he was, but he was gone!" she said with a worried expression.

"W-Wait, y-you don't mean-," Hinata looked at Sakura hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

Sakura looked at Hinata with sad eyes and said "His backpack was gone and so were some of his belongings."

"Sakura-san, if this is a joke it's not funny!" Hinata yelled as she grasped Sakura by the shoulders.

"Hinata… you know I wouldn't do that to you," she said sadly.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. She let go of Sakura and quickly ran away.

Sakura watched sadly as Hinata ran off.

'No, it can't be!' Hinata thought as she ran to Naruto's house. 'It's not true!'

When Hinata arrived at Naruto's house, she quickly opened the door and ran to his bedroom. When she walked in, her eyes widened with shock as she looked around and realized that what Sakura had told her was true. She walked in and looked around sadly.

"I can't believe it. He's gone… he's really gone," she said as she fell to her knees. Her eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Why… why did you leave…Naruto-kun?" she cried. "Why?"

After crying for a bit, Hinata wiped away her tears and looked up with a determined look. Then she stood up and ran out. She ran down the streets of Konoha and to the village gates. She looked up at the gate then she looked down the long wide path that ran through the dense forest and then she ran down the long dirt path.

'Naruto-kun,' Hinata thought. 'I won't let you leave the village. I'll find you, I promise.'

Deciding to take a break, Hinata stopped and closed her eyes.

"Byakugan!" she said as she opened her eyes again and veins popped out on the sides of her face.

The Byakugan is an ability that only the Hyuuga clan possesses. With it, the Hyuuga are able to see the chakra flow within any living thing and can see over long distances.

With her Byakugan activated, Hinata looked in every direction for Naruto. She searched and searched through the forest, but had no luck. But she wasn't going to give up on her promise to find him. So she went deeper and deeper into the forest searching high and low.

After awhile of searching, Hinata stopped and looked up at the cloudy sky.

'Naruto-kun,' she thought. 'I won't give up.'

Then she activated her Byakugan and looked ahead of her. She saw a distant figure slowly walking away.

'I found him!' she gasped. 'Naruto-kun, I'm coming!' she thought as she ran deeper into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

My True Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4- The truth revealed

A couple miles away, Naruto was walking across a large open field separating his village and the next town, looking to find a new place he could call home.

All of a sudden, he heard a noise and turned around. He was surprised to see Hinata standing behind him.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Please don't leave," Hinata said with a sad expression.

"Why would you want me to stay?" he asked. "So the villagers can keep hating me?"

"They don't hate you," Hinata said, slowly taking a few steps toward him.

"Yes they do and you know it," he said with a serious expression. "Why do you think everyone looks at me the way they do?"

Hinata lowered her head and stayed quiet a moment.

"But why?" she asked lifting her head again. "They don't have any reason to hate you."

"Yes they do," Naruto said lowering his head.

Hinata looked at him surprised and confused.

"They blame me for killing so many people," Naruto said lifting his head to look at Hinata.

"But you didn't kill anybody!" Hinata protested.

"I know," Naruto responded calmly. "The Kyuubi was the one responsible… and that's why they hate me."

"I-I don't understand. If the Kyuubi was the one who killed all those people, then why would they hate you?" Hinata asked confusingly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him confused.

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute.

"Hinata, you've been such a good friend to me and I really appreciate that," Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata smiled back.

"I love that I can confide in you and you know you can confide in me," he continued. "We trust each other and we're always honest with each other."

Hinata nodded.

"But lately, I feel like I haven't been completely honest with you," Naruto said sadly.

Hinata looked at him with a confused expression.

"There's something really important I want to tell you," he said.

Hinata began to worry.

"The reason everyone hates me is because I…," Naruto began to get nervous. "I'm… I'm the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki."

"The Kyuubi's jinchuuriki? What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"16 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village, the 4th Hokage saved everyone by sealing the Kyuubi inside of a baby," Naruto explained. "I was that baby. The Kyuubi is sealed deep inside me."

Hinata looked at Naruto speechless.

"That's why everyone stares at me… why they hate me… and that's why can't go back," Naruto said a bit sad. "I can't stand to be hated, to be feared, or to be called a monster. I hate that everyone fears me," Naruto said as he looked away.

"I don't," Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Hinata surprised. "Y-You're not scared of me? Or of what I am?"

"Of course not," Hinata said smiling. "To me you're Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest, sweetest guy I have ever met. You're smart and I know that someday you'll become Hokage."

"Thanks Hinata, but I still don't want to go back to a place where everyone hates me," Naruto said sadly.

"But not everyone hates you!" Hinata protested. "You have so many friends that care about you and they wouldn't want you to leave. Besides, it doesn't matter what the villagers think of you. As long as you have your friends, nothing else matters."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled and stayed quiet a moment.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Why did you go through so much trouble just to find me?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Hinata began. "You're my friend and I was really worried about you."

'This could be my only chance to tell him how I really feel,' she thought.

Naruto smiled.

"A-Also because…," she said nervously as she blushed and her heart raced. "I…I…I love you Naruto-kun!

Naruto looked at her surprised as she looked down to hide her blushing cheeks.

Then Naruto smiled and chuckled lightly.

Hinata looked at him a bit confused.

Naruto slowly walked toward her.

"You know what Hinata?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata looked at him confused.

"I feel the exact same way," he said. Then he leaned toward her and kissed her tenderly. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other.

"Come on Hinata, let's go home," Naruto said holding his hand out to her.

Hinata smiled happily as she took his hand and together they walked home to Konoha.


End file.
